


Time in a Bottle

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blood, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Eggsy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a goddamn poster child of emotional maturity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Hartwin and G/fistfight from tumblr. Haha, here I am, late as usual. Fistfight, huh? I’m gonna be honest, I’m using this to hopefully break through my writer’s block w Give Me Chaos. Enjoy!

Eggsy knew it wasn’t gentlemanly behavior, getting pissed at some shithole pub, and, ha, egging some random prick into a fight, but at the moment she couldn’t give a rat’s arse.

She ducked, barely avoiding getting his nose smashed by her much more sober opponent. It was stupid, she’d admit that much, getting into some stupid fistfight with someone much bigger and more sober than she was, but she needed to do something. Anything.

Anything to get this twitchy energy out from under her skin. To scrape the foul taste of betrayal off her tongue. The rage, the hurt, bubbling up from her gut and spilling into words and thoughts. She’d snapped at Daisy earlier, and had been so disgusted with herself -and horrified beyond horrified that she would ever raise her voice to her sweet girl- that she’d stomped right over to the nastiest place she could find.

And gotten drunk enough to start this particular mess.

She kicked the poor bastard she’d goaded in the gut, but her defenses were shit due to slugging down most of a bottle of rotgut, and she didn’t notice his mate coming up until he’d punched her full in the mouth.

Her teeth cut up against the inside of her mouth, and Eggsy saw stars for a good few moments. But still, drunk off her arse or not, she was still a Kingsman, and it took less than a minute to have him on the floor next to his friend.

She staggered away, avoiding the bartender’s eye. She’d busted a table up and several glasses had fallen victim to her misplaced aggression. There was a swell of guilt in her chest, shame and hurt feelings tangling up with the bleeding great mass of upset already sitting there like a stone, and she quietly resolved to pay him back.

She could, now.

Didn’t matter, at the moment, because she looked up, blood dripping down her chin all over her shirt, and saw the exact person who’d sparked the ugly feelings that had driven her here in the first place.

Harry Hart glanced around him, barely blinking at the two men groaning on the floor, the lines around his eyes deepening at the mess of her face. Something like shame or guilt or remorse peeked out from his eyes, but Eggsy didn’t care. _She did not fucking care._

“The fuck you doing here?” Eggsy was an expert at being a confrontational shit head, if she did say so herself, and she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Harry fucking Hart casting aspersions on her shit coping methods.

“Looking for you.” He reached out to her. “I understand that you’re angry, but you really should come with me. At the very least to get those cuts seen to. Your mother and Lancelot have been very vocal in their worry for you, and I doubt you showing up looking like you’ve been in a bar brawl will help matters any.”

Meaning she looked a fright, and while there was nothing she could do about the bruising that was sure to pop up soon she could at least make it look less like she was an extra in some terrible horror film. But still. A girl’s got to have standards.

“What, I don’t look good like this?” Eggsy stuck her chest out, posed with her hands on her hips. “Too fucking bad, ain’t it then? Not going anywhere with you, you fuckin bastard.”

A sigh. _Fuck him._ “Eggsy, really.” Harry had gotten closer without her noticing. God, she was drunk. “We don’t have to talk. We don’t have to do anything but sit in the car and ignore each other. However, your current state is, in a way, my fault -”

“Just shut the fuck up, alright?” Eggsy shook her head, blood splattering on the floor. “Just shut up. I’m going, alright? But not for you. Rox and Mum are probably having kittens, yeah? So I’m going for them, and for Daisy, but not for you. _Never_ for you.”

Harry looked a bit like she’d wandered over and gutted him, all casual like, and that guilt reared it’s head but she _**DID NOT FUCKING CARE.**_

She was gonna home, she was gonna cuddle up with her sister and she was gonna cry all over her Mum, and probably Roxy too.  
“Alright.” Harry gently took her arm, carefully steered her out into the light -because nothing screamed ‘emotional maturity’ like getting plastered at one in the afternoon- and maneuvered into the back of his car.

Eggsy slumped against the seat across from him, all the fight draining out of her in one big slide, leaving her defenseless against the heartbreak and the sorrow. She didn’t bother asking where they were going, because she still trusted Harry, couldn’t force herself to not to. The tears came too, and in seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably.

She was immediately surrounded by Harry’s arms, the smell and feel of him just making her cry harder. “I missed you so much,” she blubbered in between racking sobs. “I watched you die, you fucking arsehole, and then when I’d thought I’d put it behind me, you show up? You were lying to me for _months_ , you and Merlin both, and you just expected, what? For me to fucking happy about it?”

Harry pressed kisses against her cheek and hair. The eye patch pinched against her, and she ignored the clawing horror at the thought of what it was hiding. “It was wrong of us to lie to you. I was wrong. I didn’t think this through, and I am sorry beyond measure that I’ve caused you so much pain. Eggsy, darling, I won’t ask you to forgive me, only that you understand one thing.”

“What?”

“That I love you, I love you very much, and that I’m willing to wait the rest of my life for you to smile at me again. I’ll never forgive myself for what I said to you, then, you know. I should have known from the beginning that you would never have shot JB, that I had set you up to fail, however indirectly, that I had no right to take my disappointment with myself out on you. I am so sorry.”

Eggsy swallowed, frozen in place. God, she loved him. She loved him so much but she was _so angry with him_ , and she knew it would take her a long time to move past this, to forgive him, to see him and not feel rage bubble up. She settled for a nod, and, after a few settling breaths, turned to face him.

“Harry.” She cleared her throat, breathed deep. “Take me home. Please? I need to think, and I’m pissed as fuck, and I - I want to have this conversation with you but not now. I need time, and I know you said you’d wait, but Harry?”

One more deep breath. “I love you too, yeah? We’ll work this out. We just, we just need time.”

She had time. She could do this.

  
***


End file.
